Wives & Conventions
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: JJ and Emily go to a convention in California. JJ/Emily with a little Xena mixed in. Read disclaimer. Femslash.


**Title:** Wives & Conventions.  
**Author:** sofialindsay  
**Fandom: **Criminal Minds, With a little Xena  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, although Emily appears in my dreams quite frequently. I have nothing to do with the convention either, although I do have much respect for those who do! g Any subtle jabs at certain beta's who are known for poking and prodding me are all mine though!  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary: **JJ and Emily go to a convention in California.  
**AN: **The graphic was made by **smartyshortie**, who I now owe my (future) first-born child, wife and whatever type of pet we have. Oh, the things I do for femslash.  
**AN2: calliope**, this one's for you & your Xena/Emily costume fixation thingy you have. g Especially after I kicked your ass in Xena trivia. All of this is in jest, I hope ya know! (translated: Just kidding around, don't kill me please!!) g Thanks to **Steppenwolf20** for beta'ing. Rest assured, this will probably end my attempts at trying to prove Emily/JJ is Xena/Gabby reincarnated.  
**Archiving:** P&P, Women in Kevlar

JJ squirmed as she watched her girlfriend-_no_, she corrected herself, _wife_- mingle with the other tall, dark and costume-clad women. Emily's custom-made costume revealed more of her lover's skin than she would prefer to share, but she had to admit that the brunette was sexy as hell in it.

Surveying the room, she stifled a smile. Over their years together, she had learned to let Emily have her Xena obsession to an extent. She ignored the collection of swords and chakrams, and even the autographed memorabilia that kept popping up mysteriously around the house, yet drew the line at dressing up as Gabrielle for Halloween.

Of course, when Emily had begged and pleaded to come to the convention, she had requested the time off without a second thought thinking that maybe after seven years she just might be able to convince her lover to take that trip down the aisle with her now that it was legal. Her gamble had paid off, and with a few people (who at the time looked normal but today looked like Xena, Gabrielle or one of the many Amazons) present as witnesses, the two were finally married. Of course, she had had to put her foot down and say absolutely not to Emily's idea of having a Xena-related quote engraved inside their wedding bands, but JJ had to admit Emily had gone out of her way to buy her the wedding ring of her dreams.

The blonde smiled as she twisted the simple yet elegant white gold and diamond band. Obviously she had made the right choice; there was no way Emily was as obsessed as some of the fans currently present, but just to be on the safe side, she was keeping a running catalogue in her mind of things to never let her wife do. Topping the list? Xena tattoos, naming their children after the characters, naming their dog Argo and _never _letting Emily out of the house wearing that damn outfit again!

Blue eyes narrowed as a short, attractive woman inched her way a little too close to Emily for JJ's liking. She really couldn't blame the other woman, Emily was hot as hell in that leather, but when the woman leaned in to touch the intricate designs on the breastplate, JJ took off like a bat out of hell.

"Some women just don't know what a frickin' wedding band means, even in California!! And at a Xena convention no less!" She broke into the conversation innocently, wrapping her arm around the brunette's midsection and pulling her closer, "There you are honey; I wasn't sure where you had disappeared to!"

"Hey baby! Tina, this is Jennifer, my wife. JJ, this is Jan, she was just telling me about how the producers were trying to find funding to help make the Xena movie!"

"It's nice to meet you, Tina," JJ replied while sending the brunette a look that could only be deciphered as _Don't even think about it! _

Wisely, Emily clamped her mouth shut and wrapped her other arm around the blonde, "Tina, it was nice meeting you! I think we're going to go find something to eat, and head back to the hotel. I promised her we wouldn't spend our entire honeymoon here."

The smirk that played across JJ's lips could only be described as devilish, as she pulled Emily towards a deserted hallway and into equally deserted restrooms. Once inside, Emily found herself yanked into a stall with her back against the cool metal, JJ's lips crashing against hers in an unwinnable battle for control.

Lithe fingers found the clasp on the costume, and Emily hissed as cold air hit her chest. JJ's tongue was now drawing designs on her neck, but it was the fingers closing around her nipples that had her whimpering and trying to pull away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!! JJ, we are absolutely not having sex here! Baby, stop! You know I can't resist it when you, oh fuck it…"

JJ smiled around the earlobe she was currently nipping at, "Oh come on, Em. You know you want me to fuck you…you know you want _this_."

_This_ turned out to be a firm thigh thrusting between her own, and Emily gasped. Any logical thoughts of why they shouldn't have sex in a public restroom with a few thousand crazy Xena-fanatics running rampant down the hall was quickly forgotten as the blood from her brain relocated at a central point further south.

Soft lips replaced fingers on Emily's breast, and the profiler had to lean against the door to keep from hitting the floor. Her fingers trailed up under the leather skirt and Emily whimpered in frustration, "JJ, touch me already! I need you to…ohhhh…"

JJ slid two fingers slowly, almost teasingly, into Emily and both women groaned. Letting her thumb play over Emily's clit, JJ's head snapped up when her wife roughly tangled her hands in blonde hair and pulled her to eye level.

"Please baby, faster…" Emily whispered against her lips, and JJ felt her control waiver. Thrusting her fingers in faster and deeper, she felt a surge of adrenaline course through her when she heard distant voices coming down the hall.

"Emily, come for me baby…you're so hot dressed in that leather…I love you so much Emily."

JJ continued to whisper a combination of sweet nothing and dirty talk, and Emily was quickly biting down on her shoulder to stifle her cries. After a few moments, the blonde wrapped her arm around the tone waist and tried to pull back.

"Em, I hate to say this, but there are people coming. We really need to get out of here! Two FBI agents getting arrested on vacation and their honeymoon at a Xena Convention is something we'd never live down! Your mother would kill us!"

Emily immediately jumped away from JJ as though she had been burnt and began fixing her costume. "Gee JJ, if there's any way to kill a mood of post-sex bliss, mentioning my mother has to be it!"

Opening the door, Emily stepped out of the stall and JJ followed, taking time to stop and wash their hands and let JJ try to tame her 'just fucked' hairstyle that Emily's hands had caused. As they were drying their hands, the door opened and two women entered, too lost in conversation to even notice them.

"Those fangirls get crazier each year! We're going to have to do that movie eventually! If nothing else, just to prove Xena and Gabrielle were a couple!" the tall, dark haired woman with the accent said.

The smaller blonde laughed, "I know, but you have to love 'em. I mean, what's not to love about having kids named after us and a hundred of fangirls out there squeeing and nearing fainting when they see us?"

The two carried on with their business as JJ guided Emily out of the restroom, "Hon, let's go. Stop staring! I know they were beautiful, but that's just not right!"

"JJ..do you…that was…oh my God!! That was..and…oh my God!!"

JJ looked at the speechless brunette like she had grown a second head, "Did you hit your head a few minutes ago babe? What in the world are you going on about?"

Fragments of sentences were all she got for a reply as she steered her wife down the hall. Smiling, she couldn't help but add, "Hey honey, what did you think of the brunette's outfit? I think you'd look hot in those leather pants and red shirt."


End file.
